


Anécdota

by Allenwalker249



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Love, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: Si aquello no fuera una asignatura obligatoria de la Universidad. Sasuke estaba seguro que la hubiera pasado por alto. Al menos para su suerte aquel era el penúltimo día de aquella materia y con ello sus vacaciones (unas que necesitaba con urgencia). La psicóloga había pedido a todos los estudiantes que formarán mesa redonda ya que al parecer quería que todos se conocieran con más profundidad para así iniciar el próximo semestre más serenos, si bien un faltaba cuatro semestres para graduarse, aquella mujer parecía empeñada en llevar a cabo su plan.





	Anécdota

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue algo que se me ocurrió ayer cuando estaba aburrida ;v; espero y les guste. No están largo pero si especial (?) :D  
algún error sorry. ;v;

Si aquello no fuera una asignatura obligatoria de la Universidad. Sasuke estaba seguro que la hubiera pasado por alto. Al menos para su suerte aquel era el penúltimo día de aquella materia y con ello sus vacaciones (unas que necesitaba con urgencia). La psicóloga había pedido a todos los estudiantes que formarán mesa redonda ya que al parecer quería que todos se conocieran con más profundidad para así iniciar el próximo semestre más serenos, si bien un faltaba cuatro semestres para graduarse, aquella mujer parecía empeñada en llevar a cabo su plan.

Sasuke le escucho sin mucho interés.

Al parecer la profesora quería que contaran una anécdota que les hubiera ocurrido. Un suceso feliz o triste de su vida. Algo... sólo algo. Sasuke suspiro viendo la hora. Aún faltaba una hora y cinco minutos para que la clase de esa mujer se terminara, se contuvo. Escucho con fingido entusiasmo a sus "compañeros", decidió ignorarlos y pensar en varias cosas hasta que sintió veinte minutos después como alguien tocaba su hombro.

—Te toca, Sasuke-kun—Murmuro una chica peli rosa sonriéndole, Sakura. Como le irritaba esa chica. Desde el primer día de clases esta había puesto los ojos en él, su fingido interés en todo lo que hacía le enloquecía y le hacía querer patearla y aunque en sus sueños lo hacía sabía que en la vida real no podía, o al menos no todavía.

Sasuke sintió los ojos puestos en él. Al parecer la última persona que había hablado había terminado llorando porque... la profesora y algunos estudiante le estaban reconfortando, que ridículos. Frunció el ceño por segundos mientras se preguntaba rápidamente que contar. Tantas cosas para decir pero al mismo tiempo no... Era su vida. Su privacidad.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?—La profesora Shizune le miro— ¿Puedes contarnos algo de ti, por favor?

Uchiha se contuvo de morderse los labios, toda la clase le observaba, si... estaban ansiosos de saber de su vida, no socializaba mucho en clase salvo cuando se veía en la obligación, vale... contaría algo de su vida, así podría quitarse algunos rumores y fastidiosos.

—Cuando tenía dieciséis años los padres de mi mejor amigo habían decidido marcharse a Francia—Comenzó a contar.

Shizune asintió.

** _[...]_ **

_— ¿Francia?—repitió un adolescente Sasuke con el rostro sutilmente confundido— ¿Tus padres se irán a Francia?—pregunto._

_Naruto trago ruidoso frente al varón, respiro ahogadamente mientras trataba de controlar sus lágrimas—Y-yo...ellos también quieren llevarme, Sasuke._

_La confundió paso a enojo en cuestión de segundos— ¡¿IRTE CON ELLOS?!—Sasuke grito._

_Naruto se encogió ligeramente, enterrando su mirada en el suelo—Y-yo no quiero irme. —Le confeso, —no quiero dejarte...no quiero dejar mi vida aquí._

_Sasuke respiro furioso, trato de calmarse a pesar de que su cabeza estaba llena de pensamiento incoherentes, agarro la mano de Naruto y la apretó ligeramente. Sus ojos negros observaron los azules—Yo tampoco quiero que te marches...—Murmuro el azabache—Convenceré a mis padres... si ellos y yo le pedimos que te quedes con nosotros... seguramente ellos aceptaran._

_Naruto sonrió levemente— ¿tú crees?_

_Sasuke asintió._

** _[...]_ **

Sasuke suspiro recordando a detalle aquel momento de su vida.

—mi mejor amigo, desde que nací lo fue, nuestras madres eran mejores amigas y su deseo era que nosotros también lo fuéramos y así fue. Pero cuando él y yo cumplimos los dieciséis años y nos dijeron a ambos aquello... me enoje—Dijo Sasuke recordándolo—Me enoje demasiado.

Shizune sonrió ligeramente—comprendo, Sasuke-kun, ya no verías a tu mejor amigo, el afecto es algo que se vuelve doloroso en este tipo de situaciones—Murmuro sabiamente—continúa.

Sasuke asintió.

—Tanto el como yo, no sabíamos que hacer, intentamos convencer a sus padres para que le dejarán aquí en Japón, mis padres podrían cuidarlo como su propio hijo—continuo este—No habría ningún problema pero... la madre de mi amigo, se negó. Sabía bien que no era porque ella no quisiera. La señora Kushina era muy apegada a Naruto, su único hijo.

Shizune asintió nuevamente, Sasuke se sintió relajado.

—Entonces... al ver que nada de eso funcionaría, se me ocurrió algo.

Shizune enarco una ceja al escuchar al chico, o bueno ¿Adulto? Sasuke rondaba entre los veintiuno a veintidós años de edad— ¿Una idea? ¿Cuál idea?

La sonrisa de Sasuke llegó hasta sus orejas, toda la clase se estremeció.

— ¿S-Sasuke-kun?—Le llamo Shizune.

—Naruto...mi amigo es un doncel—Anuncio.

Shizune se estremeció al escuchar eso, una idea se alojó en su cabeza y suplico a Cristo que no fuera lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Así que se me ocurrió una idea, una fantástica idea—recalco el azabache—si Naruto se embarazaba, sus padres no podrían llevárselo ¿Verdad?—Sasuke escucho la respiración ahogada de la profesora, prosiguió. — así que le convencí, y... lo embarace.****

** _[...]_ **

_Naruto quiso creer que había escuchado mal, ¿Sasuke habia dicho que cosa?— ¿U-un bebé?—tartamudeo el rubio a su novio, el Uchiha se había metido a la habitación de este por la ventana, eran las dos de la mañana._

_—Si... un bebé—Repitió Sasuke viéndole con seriedad—Si... tenemos un bebé, tus padres no te llevaran._

_Naruto negó al escucharle— ¿Te estas escuchando, S-Sasuke?—murmuro el doncel— ¡No podemos tener un bebé! ¡Ni siquiera hemos terminado la escuela!—Le recordó al azabache—es...d-demasiada responsabilidad para nosotros y..._

_—No me importa.—Respondió Sasuke acariciando el rostro del rubio,—De igual...¿no queríamos una familia?—le recordó al doncel—solo...tenemos que adelantar nuestros planes, Naruto..._

_El rubio observo los ojos negros, ¡Amaba tanto a Sasuke! ¡Tanto! ¡No quería separarse de el!— ¿Un bebé?—Repitió tragando ruidoso._

_Sasuke sonrió levemente asintiendo—Si...un bebé—Beso los labios del rubio y le recostó en la cama—Nosotros....sabemos cómo hacerlo ¿No es así?_

_Las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron de rojo, asintiendo._

** _[...]_ **

— ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!—Shizune grito olvidándose de su profesionalismo, se colocó de pie de un salto, Sasuke escucho los chillidos de algunas chicas y las miradas asombradas sobre él, Uchiha quería reír.

— ¿Profesora?...—Le dijo Sasuke viéndola— ¿Está bien?—Pregunto al ver el rostro enrojecido de la mujer.

Shizune tuvo que controlarse. Respiro profundo recordándole así mismo que era una profesional—Lo siento—Exclamo ella en general para tomar asiento nuevamente, respiro profundo por segunda vez y hablo—Sasuke-kun, eso fue bastante irresponsable de tu parte, bueno, de ti y de tu... ¿Amigo?—Murmuró ella sin saber cómo referirse a este—un bebé es una responsabilidad y ustedes eran muy chicos para correr con esta.

Sasuke rodó los ojos al escucharle. O claro que lo era, pero... —Sí, lo sabíamos, aun así... funcionó. La idea funcionó, nos regañaron, insultaron y castigaron pero Naruto se quedó... —Sasuke sonrió.

Shizune suspiro, tendría dolor de cabeza. No podía creer que Sasuke hubiera hecho algo como eso, siempre le pareció un estudiante serio y comprometido con sus estudios pero... Bueno. La vida estaba llena de sorpresas ¿No? ¡Cada cabeza era un mundo diferente!— ¿Que paso con tu amigo y vuestro hijo?—Pregunto la docente.

—Nos casamos—respondió como si nada el de ojos negros—antes que se notará su embarazo, y él se quedó conmigo... en mi casa, yo era su marido después de todo.

Shizune tuvo que masajear su frente, se avecinaba una fuerte migraña—Sasuke-kun tú...

—Fue arriesgado pero funciono—Admitió.

—¿Siguen juntos?—Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

Sasuke asintió—aún seguimos casados, Naruto estudia una carrera a distancia, ahora vivimos en nuestro propio departamento—Narro como si nada.—Mis padres y los suyos nos ayudan, una vez y me gradué seré parte del negocio familiar.

La mujer suspiro—oh... ya veo, bueno. Me alegro al menos de eso, se quieren mucho por lo que parece.

¿Se querían? Repitió Sasuke, no, no, él amaba a Naruto y Naruto, su Naruto también le amaba. Ambos habían planeado su boda desde los doce años.

—b-bueno...—tartamudo la mujer,—Sakura... —Dijo viendo a la peli rosa—te toca...

Sakura trago ruidoso sintiendo un gran sin sabor en su boca, el chico del cual estaba enamorada desde hace casi un año estaba casado, y tenía un hijo ¡Un hijo! Sakura quería llorar. ¿Qué podía contar? Su anécdota pensada era para impresionar a Sasuke pero... ¡Ya de nada serviría!—Y-Yo... yo...

—Ha... Olvide algo—interrumpió Sasuke viendo a la profesora.

Shizune temió lo peor—¿Q-que cosa?

—Tenemos dos hijos más.

Shizune y Sakura se desmayaron.

***

Sasuke suspiro levemente mientras regresaba a casa, la clase no había sido tan mala después de todo. Se detuvo y compro una ración de takoyaki y algunas chucherías. Tomo un taxi el cual le dejó en la entrada del conjunto de apartamentos en el cual vivía.

El guarda de seguridad le saludó y le abrió la puerta de vidrio, con la mirada Sasuke le agradeció, fue hasta el ascensor, espero que este llegara, cuando así lo hizo, presiono el botón número siete, las puertas se cerraron, en aquel piso vivía con Naruto y sus tres hijos.

Tres, tres.

Recordaba la cara de sus padres y los de este cuando él y Naruto le anunciaron la llegada de su segundo hijo. Oh si, su padre se había desmayado. Su primer hijo Menma apenas tenía un año de edad ¡Y Naruto ya estaba embarazado nuevamente! Sasuke soltó la carcajada ahora al encontrarse sólo.

** _[...]_ **

_—¿Qué..?—Kushina tuvo que aferrarse a los bordes la mesa—¿Qué Naruto que...?_

_El Uchiha y el uzumaki se miraron para luego observar a los padres de ambos—Estamos... esperando otro bebé._

** _[...]_ **

Su segundo hijo Boruto, tan sólo tenía un año y medio de edad, Menma ya había cumplido los cuatro años y su último hijo... Bueno, hija. Mito de tan sólo seis meses de nacida.

El elevador de detuvo, Sasuke salió y camino con pausa por el pasillo hasta detenerse en la puerta de su hogar. Saco las llaves y la abrió. —Estoy en casa—dijo en voz alta.

—¡PAPÁ!— Menma apareció sonriente, tras el Boruto.

—¡Paaaaaaa!—Exclamo el pequeño.

Sasuke sonrió y se agachó para cargarle. Acaricio el cabello negro de Menma y entraron a la sala.—-Estoy en casa—Dijo de nuevo pero Naruto no apareció—¿Dónde está papi?—Pregunto.

—¡En la habitación papá!—respondió el pequeño Menma.

Sasuke asintió. Bajo a Boruto y Saco el takoyaki y las chucherías. Le entregó un empaque de papitas a Nenma y otro más pequeño a Boruto.

—¡Gracias, papá!—exclamó el niño de cabello negro sonriente.

Sasuke le sonrió, cargo nuevamente a Boruto y junto a Nenma fueron hasta el cuarto en donde él y Naruto (y la pequeña Mito) dormían, abrió la puerta con delicadeza, Sasuke sonrió de nuevo, Naruto se había quedado dormido mientras dormía a la bebé. Bajo nuevamente a Boruto y se acercó silenciosamente a él. —¿Naruto?— Le llamo.

El de cabellos rubio despertó, parpadeo para luego bostezar y ver a Sasuke—Bienvenido...—Murmuró sonriéndole.

Sasuke bajo su rostro, y sus labios con los de Naruto se juntaron. El azabache sintió una caricia en su mejilla, no pudo evitar suspirar enamorado. Lo amaba. Lo amaba. Lo amaba. Nenma ayudo a Boruto a subirse en la cama y sin ayuda subió también él.

—¡Quiero espaguetis para cenar!—Exclamó el pequeño.

Mito se removió y despertó. Se quejó inicialmente para segundos después callar aun así continuaba despierta, removiéndose entre los brazos de su padre rubio.

—Hoy haré la cena—Dijo Sasuke acariciando a su pequeña hija—¿papi está cansado?—pregunto viendo a su rubio.

Naruto río al escucharle para luego asentir—un poco... —Confeso—Pero no me importa...

Ambos suspiraron nuevamente sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos. El amor estaba impregnado en aquellas miradas. El que estuvieran juntos allí, con sus hijos era más que suficiente para ellos, sabían bien que no había sido del todo responsable el cómo inicio su familia Pero... ¡A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas! Ellos eran felices. Tres hijos... ¡Tres! Y ni siquiera aun cumplían los veintitrés años.

—¿Cómo te fue en clase?—Pregunto el doncel colocándose de pie.

Sasuke le miro y sonrió—Si te contara...

**FIN.**


End file.
